Ready For A Fall
by duckysgal1025
Summary: Emma and Manny wants to try and find love and themselves as another year of Degrassi begins to emotionally unravel. New and old loves begin to rekindle, with enduring beginnings and somewhat tragic ends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey party people. This is Monique speaking...um,typing. For all of you who reads this story, thank ya verry much. This is a Shemma tale. With some Cranny, Crash, and Emjay. It takes place after the third season, and it's sort of my alternate season four. So here's the first chapter, and it goes a little something like this--

Emma closed her eyes for the last time. It was one 'o clock in the morning, and she hadn't been able to fall asleep. With a picture book near her arm, she gradually fell into a haze, before falling into a slumber. Once Emma was asleep, Spike made her way into the lamp lit room as Simpson followed.

"Look." Spike whispered looking from him to Emma with a sad smile.

"What, what is it?" He asked following her gaze.

Spike didn't answer. She walked over to Emmas' bed, then picked up the open photo album.

"This." She whispered again holding the book up to his face, giving him a clearer look.

"Oh...so she's still not over him huh?"He asked with a questioning look, mixed with sorrow.

"I guess not." Spike replied sighing.

"Let's just put it back where we found it..." He said, putting the album perfectly in it's oringinal place. "And turn out the light." Spike chimed in. Emma shifted a little from her back to her side facing the other direction. Spike's expression went from relaxed to fake terror, as she pulled him towards the door.

"Lets get outta here before she wakes up!" She lauged. Then pulled him out of the room hurridely, closing the door behind her.

Emma awoke, and tiredly flicked the lamp switch back on, as she propped her back against the headboard, folding her arms. She picked up the photo album, and began turning pages. There were only pictures of her with Sean. Those were the ones she would gaze at faithfully. She could feel a familar sting in her eyes, as they began to glaze over. Abruptly she shut the book, and tossed it off the bed. Closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she re-gained her eternal strength, and slid back down comfortably under the sheets. Emma banned any and all memories of Sean for good, before shutting her eyes again. This time, she hoped to fall asleep without the image of him following her into her deepest dreams. But hope, would be the only thing she could do. Emma found herself dreaming of him once again. Luckily, she didn't hurt in her dreams.

The next day Emma walked the Degrassi halls with disintrest and detatchment. It was the first day of the semester, and Emma had been at battle with herself that morning on whether or not she would be in attendence. It had been decided. If the first person she ran into was Sean, then fate had a disturbing sense of humor. He wouldn't be the first person she ran into. It would be Manny Santos.

"Emma..." Manny began with a hint of kindness.

Emma briefly looked her over before speaking.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." Manny said silently exhaling. Smiling, she jumpstarted the conversation."So, how was your summer?""It was ok I guess."She responded, intentionally not giving much away.

Manny nodded her head, beginning to feel some un-needed tension, that she hadn't missed over the summer.

"Yeah, mine too. I went to cheer camp! She exclaimed sarcastically. "How amazing right?"

"Right." Emma replied simply.

"I was...kidding." Manny said with an uneasy laugh. "Wayy too many cheering girls. I don't usaually trust people who smile that much"

Emma softened up a little, and for the first time in a long time, a laugh escaped her breath.

"I couldn't imagine." She said motioning for them to start walking.

"So what did you do over the summer? The name 'Chris' comes to mind." Manny said smiling mischieviously.

"We broke up."

"Oh...why?"

"I--" Emma began aimlessly, before she spotted Sean heading toward the two.

"You..." Manny said trying her to finish her sentence.

"Sean." Emma said solemnly.

"You broke up because of Sean? Why? What did you do?" Manny asked jokingly.

"No...Sean." She said motioning to him, then quickly looking away, when he inched closer apprehensively.

"Manny." He acknowledged.

"Hi, Sean." She replied looking at Emma cautiously. "I'd...better go." She finished, nudging Emma before walking away. Sean looked at Emma with a barely hidden intensity. He ached for her forgivness, and all in all missed her. But it was easier for him to hide such emotions, than feel her rejection.

"Emma, look-- " He began.

"I've got class...and so do you, so..." Emma said, not hiding her discomfort very well.

"Right--whatever." He said rolling his eyes. "See you around."

"Whatever." She retorted just as uneasy, before walking away.

Sean just shook his head and followed suit. A smile creeped on his face as he thought of her statement about him having class too. 'She couldn't help herself. She had to throw that last bit in', he thought amused. That was another reason he missed her. Emma was the one person in a less than handfull of people who really cared for him. For some reason, he couldn't cope with that fact, becuase he would never feel good enough for her. Sean wondered if that would ever change. Finally, he continued down the hall headed for death's equal--a.k.a.--class.

Emma leaned against her locker sighing, a sadness overcoming her expression. 'Why didn't I just say it?' she questioned in thought. Emma quickly switched gears when Jay and Alex passed by. Emma rolled her eyes at them both and headed off to class.

Manny walked over to Craig, who was just closing his locker.

"You look good." She said nervously, gaining his attention.

"Uh, thanks." He replied offguard. "Figured it was time for a bath, ya know"

"Soap and water. Lethal combination." She said humoressly.

A semi-uncomfortable silence, quickly became a third person between the two. Craig ran his fingers through his hair, finding the students that passed suddenly more interesting. Manny smiled weakly, before talking again.

"Well, um...see you later?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you later." He said finally meeting her eyes intently.

"Bye." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Bye." He replied also leaving.

Manny continued on to her next class. Craig did the same.

As Craig entered his class first person to catch his eye was Ashley.  
Craig gazed at her for a few seconds longer, as she looked ahead at the board. Craig made a journey over to a seat one row away from her, and one seat ahead of her. Sitting his backpack on the floor, he threw her one last glance. Much to his surprise, she was staring at him with a soft expression on her face.

"Hi." She said whispering, half waving.

"Hi." He responded supressing exitement.

Ashley smiled and re-focused her attention to the board. Craig grinned to himself. 'Maybe this won't be such a bad year afterall'. He thought, smiling peacefully.

Thanks for reading:) Didn't you know? It's cool to give feedback:D j/k but it's appreciated muchly.


	2. To Help, Or not to help

**To help, Or not to help.**

She shut her locker for the last time, before heading to her final class of the day. The day had passed by heinously slow, and she was more than ready to get home. It was the second Monday, of the second week of school, yet she remained eternally solemn. Emma passed student by student, still cold to her surroundings. A swift wake up call came with a bump on the shoulder from none other than Jay Hogart, as he pushed past the distant wonder with no sure intention. Emma's eyes narrowed as he stopped in his tracks to give her an obligatory evil-eye. With a sharp sigh, she held back any harsh words that floated through her mind at the moment. His glare remained on the leery blonde, as did hers on the so-called bad boy adversary.

"Emma Nelson." He said neutrally.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently eyeing other students as they entered the class she was already supposed to be in.

"Nothing. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Um, you bumped into me."

"Whatever you say Nelson." He said staring purposely, holding her attention.

"Anything else?"

"Let me think..." Jay replied cupping his chin, pretending to be in deep thought.

Emma rolled her eyes and continued walking, finally catching on to his deliberate atempt to hold her up.

"Wait..." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes dropped to where his hand lay, as he quickly dropped it.

"Listen--you're smart right? I mean, you save the world--clean the ravine, and make it back to class just in time to get your passing grade right?" He asked sure of his words.

"That's right!" She replied satirically, as she made her way to the door of the classrom.

"Good. Cause...I'm gonna need your help."He said cringing a little at the idea.

"With, what?"

"I have this assignment." He responded again, rolling his eyes.

"They're going to get stuck." She said with a nod, supressing a smile. Jay just looked at her quizically,

"Your eyes--nevermind." She said looking away, allowing herself the pleasure of laughing a little. Suddenly it felt like a freedom.

"R-Right. So will you help me or not?"

"I'm surprised you even go to class."

"Yeah, so...screw this." He retorted seriously, before walking off.

Emma found herself feeling an inkling of regret for not giving him a chance to finish his query. The feeling passed once she finally made her way into class and sat down.

"You're late Emma." Ms.Hatzilakos called out disenchanted.

"Sorry."She replied sliding into her seat.

"Emma Nelson, five minutes late?." Manny whispered humoressly.

"Are we witnessing a downward spiral?" Liberty questioned with a grin.

"Don't tell me we're too late Em." Manny said with a gasp.

"Hilarity at it's best."Emma said. "You two are a regular Lewis and Martin."

"Who?" They both responded in unison.

"Girls!"Ms.Hatzilakos called out again grabbing their attention, as all three became silent.

"That's all I ask." She said with a sigh, before starting the lesson.

Emma just shook her head, and began a staring match with the door, quietly anticapating the passing by of a familiar face. Feeling more lighthearted Emma felt a little more ease than dread with the beginning of the schoolyear. Finally, she was beginning to feel better. As thoughts of what she planned to do this year began to sail calmly through her mind. One of them being about Sean, who she hadn't talked to since the first day of school. 'I'm ready now' She thought confidently. 'Today. I'll talk to him today... If it's the last thing I do'

The last hour of school was over, and the end of the day had once again came. The students of Degrassi tirelessly poured out of the heavy exiting doors to the outside. Whomever remained far behind the clutered doorways, was left to anxiously await the routine freedom. One of them being Craig Manning. Craig cut patiently through the masses, and made his way outside. A smile crept across his face as he scanned through the many of students only closely identifying one: Ashley, who also smiled once she caught sight of him.

"Hey, Craig." She said approaching.

"Ash" He said warmly. "I meant to ask um--How was your summer?"

"It was good."She said nodding. "And you? How was yours?" She asked reluctantly, beginning to feel the almost presumed tension between them.

"Beach. Home. Then uh... beach again." He said chuckling, not aware as aware of the uneasiness. "The usual."

Ashley calmly let an awkward silence pass through before speaking again.

"It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too." He paused as she continued past him. "Do you have a ride?" He questioned trying to hold onto her.

"Yeah, my mum's pulling up."

"Okay...well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye, Craig." She replied sincerely as she got in the car.

Craig continued down the stairs, walking past the car, giving a small wave to her and her mom. Then, headed for home. Ashley's mother just gave her a disgruntled look.

"What?" She asked responding to the glare.

"Nothing."

"Mom--"

"It's nothing. Let's just...go home."She replied passively as they drove off.

Manny walked out the doors as Toby, J.T, and Emma followed.

"Where is he?" She whispered to herself.

"Who?" J.T questioned.

"What?" She asked agitated, looking over the crowd of students that had lessened over time.

"You said "where is he". Where's who?"

"It's...not important." She said dissapointed.

"Well, there's something you never get used to seeing." Toby added sarcastically motioning to Sean, who was standing with Jay, Alex, and the rest of the bad news kids in the parking lot. Emma followed his gaze and locked eyes with first Jay, then Sean.

"Great." She said with hope. She still wanted to talk to Sean.

"Great?" Manny questioned. "Wow, did you two finally patch things up?"

"Not really." She replied still eyeing Sean.

"So, here's your chance."She said encouragingly, slightly pushing her forward.

"Or, not." Toby said.

"Why not?" Manny asked, as if Toby was just being welcomed to the conversation.

"What our dearest Toby is trying to point out, is that there happens to be a collection of criminals waiting in the wings. You might wanna catch him when he's having some alone time, if you know what I mean."

"I'm not afraid of them." Emma replied sharply.

"Well--We are. Come on Tobes, we have a project to do."

"You actually want to do the assignment?" Toby asked chuckling.

"Leave the comedy to me." J.T replied. "Come on. Your house?"

"Is there anywhere else? Let's go." Toby said with a sigh, as he and J.T walked off into the distance.

"Go. Talk to him. Oh! If you see Craig--tell him I said that I was looking for him when school let out, okay." Manny said smilingly, before leaving herself.

"Okay."Emma said locking eyes with Jay again. Sean looked from Jay to Emma skeptically.

"God, take a picture." Alex said quietly. "What the hell are you looking at bean pole?"She asked more loudly.

Everone laughed aside from Sean, and much to Emma's surprise--Jay wasn't laughing either. His expression was soft, and almost sympatetic. It wouldn't last. He shook off whatever thought he was having of her at the moment, and let out an exagerated laugh. Emma had caught his reaction to her, and smiled to herself. Maybe he didn't hate her. And, Maybe... Just maybe...she didn't hate him either.


	3. The beginning of the fall

Emma found herself awake a little earlier than expected, as the crying baby shook her from her sleep. Frustrated, she made her way to the hallway outside of his bedroom door, folded arms and scolding expression in place.

"Mom." She said depressingly.

"I know, I know." Spike replied picking the baby up out of the crib. "He just won't stop, I don't know what the problem could be."

"Can I...?" She asked holding her arms out for the baby.

"Sure." Spike said smiling, then placing the baby in her arms.

"Shh.." Emma hummed, slightly bouncing the baby within her embrace.

The baby quieted down as she began to rock back and forth.

"Oh, my gosh" Spike said giddily.

"Shh." Emma said lightly. "Look, he's falling back asleep."

"Thank you." She said, then put her hands together in a praying motion. "Thank you." She whispered again, this time to the ceiling.

"O...K" Emma said still holding the babe.

"You're up early!" Simpson said entering the room.

"Shh!" They both yelled, as the baby started crying again.

"Thanks, alot." Emma said slowly, with a pained expression.

"What?" He questioned.

Time passed, as Degrassi halls filled with uneager students, pouring out of their first classes. Craig was no execption.

"Hey, Craig." Manny said passively, passing him by.

"Manny."He said simply. "Oh, um how is your morning?" He asked failing to think of a better question to hold her attention.

"It's good." She said with a confused smile. "How's yours?" She asked opening her locker.

"Fair."

"Good." She replied with chuckle. "Listen...is there something else you wanted to ask me.. or say to me?"

"N-Not really. Why is there something I'm supposed to be saying?" He questioned seriously.

"No. No, I guess there isn't." She said quietly, telling herself not to roll her eyes. "It's good seeing you again. Look, I have to get to class."

"Same here." He said smiling. "See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She said shutting her locker and walking off.

"Okay." Craig said to himself reasurringly, hoping everthing would be okay between them again. He wanted to start the year off on the right foot this time. Smiling to himself, he began his ten foot trek to class.

"Have a good day." Spike said swimmingly, as Emma hurried out of the car.

"I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed in return. Spike tried not to crack a smile.

"No you're not." She said ignoring her daughters sudden need to panic. "You're right on time."

"Well, if somebody would've waken me up when I fell asleep on the kitchen counter--a.k.a the brick that my head lay upon--maybe I would'nt have had to hurry so much."

"We're sorry, okay? Have a good day." She replied softly.

"Okay." Emma said calming herself, then shutting the door.

"She'll be alright." Simpson said following suit.

"I know. Have a...good day!" She shouted as he quickly sprinted up the steps.

Emma made her entrance into Degrassi halls urgently. Looking at her watch, she sighed and began to do the unthinkable. Run in the halls.

"Ms. Nelson." Simpson said much to her dismay with a wink, stopping her in her tracks . "You might want to slow down, there's no running in the halls."

"Whatever, I have to get to class."

"Just trying to let you know before someone else does." He said motioning to Ms. Kwan.

"Right." Emma said lightly, then smiled. "Walk--Not run. Got it."

"See ya in class." He said walking off.

"See ya in..." She began, her eyes patiently following, as he dissapeared off into the distance. "Class." She finished, as she made a run for it. Making her way down the next hall, she had a sigh of relief, noticing she was almost there.

"Thank--" She said starting to run again until...Bam. She and an unruly stranger collided, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Watch it!" He yelled, then softened up a bit when he realized who rammed into him.

"You came out of nowhere." She said standing up rubbing her arm.

"This isn't traffic greenpeace."

"Great." She said picking up her bag, then walking off.

"Hey--Wait." He said running up to her. "Are you hurt?" He questioned touching her arm.

"Ouch! What do you care?" She asked pulling away from him.

"I don't...aren't you late for class or something?" He asked annoyed, still eyeing her as he walked away.

"Do you still need help with that assignment?" She asked off the cuff. Not essentially planning to say yes or no to actually helping him.

"No, not really." He replied with a hidden smile, as he continued down the hall.

"Are you going to do the assignment?"

"What do you care?" He asked turning around, gazing at her with clarity.

Emma just narrowed her eyes and walked away.

"Why? Would you have helped me?"He yelled after her.

"No." She said her voice echoing off the walls, as she came to the entance of her classroom. Looking at him one last time, a small smile tugged at her lips. He just raised an eyebrow and dissapeared around the corner of the next hall.

Emma shook her head and turned to completely enter class, bumping into Sean.

"Ow." She said quietly, rubbing her already aching arm.

"You, Okay?" He asked taking her arm completely. "You look a little bruised up."

"I'm fine." She said with a lightness, more hesitant to escape the small embrace.

"I can walk you to the nurse or--"

"I don't think I need a nurse Sean."

"Your arm's all bruised."

"It's no big deal, I fell on the way to class. Besides...I bruise easily." She said looking from her arm to him intently. "You can let go now." She said, not really wanting him to.

"Well, if you need to go to the nurse just...you know" He said holding up a peace of paper. "I got a hall pass."

"Lucky you." She said with a smile before continuing past him.

Sean automatically smiled. Turning around to give her one last look, he walked out.

"Sean and Emma sitting in a tree-" J.T began before being cut off.

"Shut up, J.T." She interrupted. "Nothing's going on."

"Isn't there?" He asked harmlessly, then focused his attention to his marked paper. "B-? Well, this is going on the refrigertator."

"You're late Emma." Mr. Armstrong said, taking notice to her presence.

"Sorry, Mr. Armstrong." She said with an apologetic stare. Emma cringed as she realized she'd missed an entire class, including Ms. Hatzilako's. It was the second time she'd heard those words, and It wouldn't be the last.

Sean made his way outside where Jay and his gang stood, leaned, and sat on his car.

"Well, if it isn't--"

"I know, alright. It took Armstrong forever to let me out."

"Aww, did him need a hallpass? I didn't even go to class."

"Productive." Sean responded, becoming one of the leaners.

"I try." Jay replied absently, looking over at the school doors.

"Waiting for someone?" Sean asked.

"Nope. So uh, party still on at your house?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you bringing?" Jay asked sardonically.

"No one. Why?"

"You're not gonna try to work it out with greenpeace?"

"Who?"

"Emma."

"Why would I bring Emma?"

"I don't know, I'm just sayin'. I mean, if you want to work things out this could be your chance."

Sean looked at him with confusion. Since when did he care? But...he did have a point.

"I don't know..."

"Invite her." Jay reassured. Sean just shugged a little.

"I don't know, maybe I will." He murmured to himself, then looked over at Jay."Thanks for caring so much...buddy" He said playfully.

"Anytime." He replied with a pat on his shoulder.

"Here's your stupid nerds." Alex said putting the small box of candy in his hand.

"Where were you?" Sean asked.

"The store. The things I do for you." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, you probably got a malt liquor or something out of it." Jay responded defensively.

"Shut up, I don't drink." She said to him then turned to Sean. "I don't drink."

"Sure." Sean replied baiting her.

Manny found herself back at her locker.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked.

"Where were you in Ms. Hatzilako's?"

"Long story."

"I hate those." Manny replied searching through her locker.

"Again, what're you looking for?"

"I had this tape Craig gave me in this godforsaken locker, and now I can't seem to find it."

"What was the tape?"

"It was this stupid--forget it, I just want to find it, and get rid of it."

"Was it that bad?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"No--it was kind of cute. He gave it to me, back when we were still together."

"Artist?"

"Craig Manning." She replied closing the locker.

"Oh...oooh." Emma said nodding in understandment. "I thought you two were kind of okay with each other by now. You still haven't worked things out?"

"There's nothing to work out--what happened to your arm."

"Nothing." Emma said exasperated. "I fell. Now, hello, Craig?"

"Right. He thinks everything is just peachy keen, and it's not."

"Well, tell him that."

"You're right. I should just walk up to him and say--"

"Hey, Manny." He said walking up to her.

"Craig." She said looking at Emma.

"Bye." Emma said walking off.

Manny looked after her mistaken friend, hoping if she started long enough she would come back. No such luck.

"I did have something to say." He said capturing her gaze.

"And...?"

"And...I'm sorry. For everything I mean."

"Everything?" She asked, looking at him sorrowfully.

"Everything." He said unsure if she knew exactly what he meant. "I never really meant to hurt you."

It was like a dream. Manny closed her eyes. Craig looked at her questioningly.

"You okay?"

"I...I am now." She said opening her eyes.

"Well, I'll see you later?"

"Do you want to get something to eat--Like after school?" She said coming face to face with him, ending the distance between the two.

Craig smiled. But his smile faded when he noticed Ashley standing feet away, with a blank expression.

"Umm...Maybe some other day." He said backing away a little. Manny' smile faded too, as dissapointment took it's place.

"Right." She replied downbeat.

"Bye." He said, almost completely walking away.

"Bye." She whispered. She then reopened her locker, and tape fell out. Hesitantly bending down, she picked it up. Unsure whether to feel relief or anger, she just placed it back into the locker, and did what she wanted to do before. Walk away. And that she did.

Ashley folded her arms and let out a scoff.

"Lovely." She said to herself, then rolled her eyes. He hadn't seemed to change at all.

"Um, Hon? Are you okay?" Paige asked standing beside the now somber girl.

"No." She responded, obviously put off.

"What is it?"

"It's Craig. He's still chasing after Manny."

"And you're sure of this?"Paige questioned following her gaze.

"Yes." Ashley said agitated, feeling deafeated. "I have to get to class." She finished, as she walked off. Paige followed.

Sean stood for a few minutes, before getting up the nerve to ask. Finally he faced the music, and made his way over to where she was.

"Party. My house. Wanna go?" He asked.

"Party?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." He said. "You want to come?"

"Sure." Emma replied a little surprised at him and herself. "Why not."

"Alright." He said happily. "B.Y.O.B"

"Sean..."

"Kidding. See you there."

"Okay." She said holding his gaze. "Bye."

"Bye." He said, a little drunk with happiness.

"Sean.." She said before walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." 

Sean wasn't overtly sure of what she was thanking him for but it didn't stop him from saying--

"Welcome."

"You do know why I'm thanking you?"

"Not really." He revealed with a laugh.

"Then...nevermind." She said purposely leaving an air of myserty as she walked away. But by then he'd realized why she thanked him. He smiled, then made his way back outside.

"So...?" Jay asked.

"She's coming."

"Cool." Jay said pretending to be unaffected.

"Who's coming?" Alex asked.

TBC...


End file.
